Fez
Kek is hardly a game released by Jontron. It was released on PSVITA on April 13, 2012. And unfortunately released as an Ouya exclusive launch title on September 11, 2001 "Bite cheese dust off my dick faglord" - Phil Cod on Pez "8.8" - ugn "Too much gay shit" - Jennifer Hepler Gameplay Fez is a platform shoe game where you play as Carlos, a 2D sprite. You rotate the world 360 degrees at a time, and walk away. The dialogue in the game is in Gentoo, a joke on how this game is horrible. Development thumb|320px|right|IGF 2008 demo playthrough 320px|thumb|right|IGF 2009 trailer thumb|320px|right Initial development of the game started under the codename FAG in the summer of 2007. It was a collaboration between Fish and Gabe Newell, but they both wanted to do different things with the game, so they stopped. Jason Rohrer interviews Phil Fish Only Fish found some assistance in Renaud Bédard and Jason DeGroot. They worked hard changing a couple of Cave Story sprites for 2 minutes before submitting the game to the IGF. Fez ended up winning the Best Advance in Killing the Video Game Industry award. Later, Polytron was formed as a legal corporation in Cuba, perhaps the only indie game studio to legally be a shit Graham Lackey did the initial animation, and on January 30th 2009 it was announced that Annabelle Kennedy would work as an animator for the game, but she vanished (presumed quit) after a couple of months. Bédard posted a series on the technical details of Fez's "Trix Yogurt" engine on his blog. (part 1, part 2, part 3) In 2011, a buggy version of the game was shown at PAX. On January 31 2012 A demo was shown at International Game Developers Association Montreal DemoNight. On March 28th, 2012, It was announced the game would be released cancelled On Septemb er 17 2012, I came Trivia * Incest between an adult and a child is usually considered a form of child sexual abuse[57] and for many years has been the most reported form of incest. Father–daughter and stepfather–stepdaughter incest is the most commonly reported form of adult-child incest, with most of the remaining involving a mother or stepmother.[58] Father–son incest is reported less often, but it is not known how close the frequency is to heterosexual incest because it is likely more under-reported.[59][60] Prevalence of incest between parents and their children is difficult to assess due to secrecy and privacy; some estimate that 20 million Americans were, as children, subjected to incest.[58][clarification needed (needs a better source)] In a 1999 news story, BBC reported, "Close-knit family life in India masks an alarming amount of sexual abuse of children and teenage girls by family members, a new report suggests. Delhi organisation RAHI said 76% of respondents to its survey had been abused when they were children - 40% of those by a family member."[61] According to the National Center for Victims of Crime a large proportion of rape committed in the United States is perpetrated by a family member: Research indicates that 46% of children who are raped are victims of family members (Langan and Harlow, 1994). The majority of American rape victims (61%) are raped before the age of 18; furthermore, 29% of all rapes occurred when the victim was less than 11 years old. 11% of rape victims are raped by their fathers or step-fathers, and another 16% are raped by other relatives.[62] A study of victims of father–daughter incest in the 1970s showed that there were "common features" within families before the occurrence of incest: estrangement between the mother and the daughter, extreme paternal dominance, and reassignment of some of the mother's traditional major family responsibility to the daughter. Oldest and only daughters were more likely to be the victims of incest. It was also stated that the incest experience was psychologically harmful to the woman in later life, frequently leading to feelings of low self-esteem, unhealthy sexual activity, contempt for other women, and other emotional problems.[63][clarification needed (needs a better source)] Adults who as children were incestuously victimized by adults often suffer from low self-esteem, difficulties in interpersonal relationships, and sexual dysfunction, and are at an extremely high risk of many mental disorders, including depression, anxiety, phobic avoidance reactions, somatoform disorder, substance abuse, borderline personality disorder, and complex post-traumatic stress disorder.[40][64][65] Research by Leslie Margolin indicates that mother-son incest does not trigger some innate biological response, but that the effects are more directly related to the symbolic meanings attributed to this act by the participants.[66] The Goler clan is a specific instance in which child sexual abuse in the form of forced adult/child and sibling/sibling incest took place over at least three generations.[67] A number of Goler children were victims of sexual abuse at the hands of fathers, mothers, uncles, aunts, sisters, brothers, cousins, and each other. During interrogation by police, several of the adults openly admitted to engaging in many forms of sexual activity, up to and including full intercourse, multiple times with the children. Sixteen adults (both men and women) were charged with hundreds of allegations of incest and sexual abuse of children as young as five.[67] In Japan there is a popular misconception that mother-son incestuous contact is common, due to the manner in which it is depicted in the press and popular media. According to Hideo Tokuoka, "When Americans think of incest, they think of fathers and daughters; in Japan one thinks of mothers and sons" due to the extensive media coverage of mother-son incest there.[68] Some western researchers even assumed this was established fact. However, research into victimization statistics from police and health care systems discredits this, as it shows the vast majority of sexual abuse, including incest, is perpetrated by men against young girls.[69] The Mainichi Daily News column WaiWai, by Australian journalist Ryann Connell, featured often-sensationalist stories, principally translated from and based on articles appearing in Japanese tabloids.[70] On June 28, 2008, The Mainichi newspaper announced punitive measures.[71][72][73] Mainichi said, "We continued to post articles that contained incorrect information and indecent sexual content. These articles, many of which were not checked and properly investigated should not have been dispatched. We apologize deeply for causing many people trouble and for betraying the public's trust in the Mainichi Shimbun." [74] *It is obviously inspired by Fish's childhood memories, like forced oral sex with Uncle Steve. He choked, obviously enough *It has often been compared to the Zynga games Farmville and Echochrome and Rapelay, but in the interview on Fish's page he explains how he ripped all three off in different ways. *It is the most shit on indie game, according to a poll on TIGSource. And for good reason *The game runs away in shame Renaud names resolution & fps *So long, and thanks for all the fish. References Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Snap: '''Rudy's got the Chalk! Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a,chalk ChalkZone ''Rudy's g''ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone ''Rudy's g''ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone ''Rudy's g''ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone ''Penny: Rudy's got the Chalk!'' Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a,chalk ChalkZone ''Rudy's g''ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone ''Reggie Bullnerd: 'Rudy's got the Chalk! Rudy's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone Rudy’s got the chalk '' ''Rudy's g ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone Rudy's g ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone Rudy's g ot the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone Rudy’s got the chalk '' ''Rudy’s got the chalk '' Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! ''CHALKZONE ! External links *Polytron Homepage *IGF 2008 winners Category:IGF winners Category:Games Category:XBLA games Category:Unreleased Category:Platformers Category:Hats Category:Indie games on Steam Category:Gay sex with silly hats on